


It's Harry's Birthday

by DrarryLover01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing at Midnight, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryLover01/pseuds/DrarryLover01
Summary: Harry and Draco has been best friends since their return to Hogwarts for their so called 8th year. Draco wants to confess to Harry his undying love with ronmione's permission. Draco is not an arse.





	It's Harry's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language. This fic has no beta. So any errors in this fic is mine. Also  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters in it.

Draco passed Hermione a note during the potions class which he has never done before. Hermione was shocked to have received a note during class. She opened it with caution because she don't want to get caught. 

_Meet me by the lake after charms. Bring Ron with you . Please don't bring harry with you. - Draco_

 

She turned her head towards Draco and gave him a thumbs up to indicate that she'll be there. Draco smiled back at her. 

 

After the charms Hermione and Ron met Draco by the lake. Ron was totally confused as to why Draco asked him to accompany Hermione .

" I'm sorry to have called you by passing note in the class but this is actually important. I'll finish talking before you guys start. I'm in love with Harry. "

This earned a gasp from Ron but he continued anyway .

" I'll tell him my feelings tonight because tomorrow is his birthday. I want to give him his present by midnight and also want to talk about this to him. I know you guys are so important to him. So here I am standing before you asking permission to date Harry. If you don't trust me I can understand that"  

Hermione gave him a knowing smile and hugged him.  " Of course you idiot. We trust you. You can date him. You can also steal him tonight. But take care of him " 

 

Ron is not an asshole. He accepted Draco whole heartedly but he also gave him a warning about getting his arse kicked if he hurt Harry at any cost. 

Draco thanked them went to the owlery to send Harry a letter 

   _Dear Harry,_

_Meet me by the lake by 10 Tonight. Wear something cute._

_\- Draco malfoy_

-time skip to 10 that night- 

  Draco was 15 minutes early. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black leather pants and a jacket with a matching pair of shoes. He got up from the rock which he transfigured into a cushion to sit on. Harry was walking towards him in a green button up shirt which definitely brought his eyes out. Draco can practically hear his heart skip a beat. Draco handed Harry a bouquet of tulips which he accepted gracefully. 

 

"So, what's the occasion? " Harry asked Draco

"Oh wow. Did you really forget your birthday?? I wanted to surprise you for your birthday. I wanted to be the first one to wish you tonight. So I'm stealing you away from the crowd. You are mine tonight. " Draco blushed at his own words. Harry have him a smile which was only meant for Draco. 

 

Draco took him inside the forbidden forest. 

" Are you going to murder me? Is that the surprise?" Harry asked him teasingly

"Pardon me you hurt my feeling" Draco replied sarcastically. 

They were quiet for the rest of the walk. Draco took Harry to a place which Harry can swear that he has never seen before. Draco let go of Harry's hands. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight. There was a little picnic setting at that place. It's the top of the waterfall. The full moon was hanging off of the edge , the stars were sprinkled all over the sky and this is the most beautiful place that can exist.

 

Harry turned to Draco to give him a bone crushing hug. " Thank you so much Draco" 

"Anything for you" 

They enjoyed the night in silence. It was almost midnight. Harry began 

" I want to tell you something" 

"Sure. Go ahead'

"Promise me you won't hate me or push me off this cliff after I finish" 

Okay this made Draco's heart race. "Of course" 

" This is the best birthday gift ever .I thank you for that. This setting is so beautiful. This looks like a date. So I've decided to do this . " He took a deep breath and looked straight into Draco's grey eyes and continued " I love you Draco" 

Draco can swear that all the air in his lungs are knocked out. 

"Wow. I did not see this coming" 

"It's okay if you don't re-"

Harry was cut off by Draco's lips. Draco pushed him on the blanket and got on top of Harry and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Harry returned the kiss. He poured everything he had into the kiss. The kiss was everything they wanted but never had. They broke the kiss just to get some oxygen.

"I love you too . I was supposed to tell you this first. You stole it from me. "Draco fake pouted 

Harry just smiled and pulled Draco in for another kiss. They spent the whole night cuddling under the stars. Harry couldn't have asked for a better birthday. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end . Happy birthday to our boy who lived twice. Harry potter. Happy birthday!!!


End file.
